1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for at least one consumer, such as a camshaft adjuster, automatic transmission and the like, of vehicles, preferably motor vehicles that have an engine and are provided with at least one pump for supplying a medium, preferably oil, via at least one pressure line to the consumer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In internal combustion engines of motor vehicles, it is known to begin operating the oil pump when starting up the engine. The oil pump is connected to the crankshaft and conveys the oil as a function of the engine speed of the crankshaft. The oil is used, for example, to lubricate the camshaft adjuster or its camshaft. At the time of starting the engine, the oil supply to the camshaft adjuster is still insufficient. Problems occur moreover when the engine is at operating temperature and is idling. When the engine idles, the speed of the crankshaft and thus the speed of the oil pump are reduced so that the output flow can be unsatisfactory with respect to a sufficient supply of oil to the camshaft adjuster.